Mey-Lin
|obraz = Mey-Rin.png |kanji = メイリン |rōmaji = Meirin |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Kobieta |wiek = |wzrost = 165 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |powiązanie = |zajęcie = Pokojówka w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywa |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Emiri Katō }} Mey-Rin (jap. メイリン Meirin) – pokojówka w posiadłości Phantomhive. Wygląd Mey-Rin ma prostą grzywkę ozdobioną falbankową koronką. Jej wiśniowe włosy związane w warkocze. Ma piwne oczy o niezwykłym wzroku, które trzyma ukryte za parą grubych, okrągłych okularów. Mey-Rin nosi typowy strój pokojówki – nosi ciemnoniebieską sukienkę z pasującymi guzikami i biały fartuszek z plisami na ramionach. Dodatkowo nosi brązowe, wysokie do kolan buty i długie, czarne pończochy przypięte do podwiązki. Osobowość Podobnie jak inni służący rodziny Phantomhive Mey-Rin ma wielki szacunek i znaczny strach przed Sebastianem Michaelisem. Jest także nim zauroczona, często się przy nim czerwieni i staje się bardziej niezdarnaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 31. Jest również niezwykle lojalna wobec Ciela Phantomhive'a i robi co w jej mocy, by zadowolić ich obu. Ponadto Mey-Rin jest bardzo przesądna i stwierdziła, że ma słabość do strasznych opowieściAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 8. Duże, okrągłe okulary Mey-Rin znacznie pogarszają jej inaczej znakomitą ostrość widzenia, ponieważ uniemożliwiają jej dokładne oglądanie obiektów z bliskiej odległości. Zatem, jest bardzo niezdarna i niezręczna podczas wykonywania swoich zadań jako pokojówka: często się potyka, przewraca lub łamie rzeczy. Mimo to, ona głęboko ceni sobie jej okulary i nie wyrzuca ich, ponieważ zostały one podane jej przez Ciela. Według Sebastiana, jednak jej idiotyzm jest głównym czynnikiem jej nieudolności w pracach, a nie jej wzrokManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 13. Jednak, gdy podejmuje się jej tajnego zajęcia jako profesjonalny snajper - przez zdjęcie okularów i podniesienie pistoletu - Mey-Rin ujawnia swoją błyskotliwą i zdeterminowaną stronę i zawsze trafia w cel. Jest solidna, szybka i energiczna, może ona wykorzystać karabin snajperski niczym pistolet i utrzymuje mnóstwo strzelb na dachu posiadłości Phantomhive, aby zmniejszyć czas na przeładowywanieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 10-17. Historia thumb|200px|Mey-Rin spotyka [[Ciel Phantomhive|Ciela Phantomhive'a.]] Mey-Rin jest niesamowitym snajperem ze względu na jej niezwykle dobrej dalekowzroczności. Ona twierdzi, że wykorzystywać możliwości, a w jej poprzedniej pracy, a jej szef stwierdził, że bycie snajperem to jedyny sposób, aby wykorzystać jej dalekowzroczność. W rezultacie umie obsługiwać karabiny o dużej sile ognia, krótkie broni palne i inne bronieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 14-18. Kiedy zaczęła pracować dla Ciela, wydaje się być zadowolona, że może nosić spódnice i okulary, które dla niej kupił, co jest jednym z powodów, dlaczego nie chce nowychManga '' Kuroshitsuji'', rozdział 23, str. 15. Bez nich w stanie wyraźnie widzieć z bardzo dużych odległości, co wspomaga jej zdolności snajperskie. Ciekawostki * W mandze podczas jej pierwszego spotkania z Sebastianem, miała krótkie włosy, podczas gdy w anime Mey-Rin miała długie włosyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 26Anime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. * W pierwszym odcinku anime Mey-Rin po ściągnięciu okularów miała niebieskie oczyAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 1. * To właśnie Sebastian nauczył ją czytaćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 31. * W mandze oryginalnie jej oczy są koloru czerwonego, jednakże w anime są brązoweAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 1. Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Postacie